


Glory of Love

by alrightginger



Series: After Midnight [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/pseuds/alrightginger
Summary: She was a light and he didn't understand why anyone would want to put her out. A series of oneshots centered around my After Midnight universe. Fem!HarryxGeorge





	1. Sirius

**A/N: This is going to be a series of oneshots from my After Midnight universe. So if you haven't already, you might want to read that first or these oneshots really won't make much sense.**

**The title comes from Say Anything's Alive with the Glory of Love. I think of Harriet and George when I hear it.**

**I'm still taking prompts so hit me up on here or my tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gingersam1990)!**

**Sirius**

No. 12 Grimmauld Place was in every way the perfect place to hold headquarter for the Order of the Phoenix. Orion Black had placed every possible security measure he could, causing it to be unplottable. Dumbledore had also placed his own enchantments over the old, decaying house so there was no safer place. But be that as it may, Sirius Black could not help the feeling of disdain he felt from being in his old childhood home.

And so he was greatly thrilled when the Weasley's moved their children in and he had gotten to know the twins, Fred and George. They were budding pranksters and reminded him of James and himself when they were in their school days. He watched as they caused chaos and drove their mother insane every chance they got (which he quite enjoyed because the boys' mother drove  _him_ crazy whenever she could). They were everywhere together, mimicked each others every movement, and even spoke in the type of dialouge only twins can manage. They were so alike in character and looks that Sirius could not tell them apart for a while.

But all of that changed the moment his goddaughter, Harriet Potter, stepped into his house.

One of the twins, George he quickly learned, gravitated towards his goddaughter. Sirius saw it in the way he boy's eyes darted towards Harry at dinner that first night. He saw it in the way George causally threw an arm over her when they, along with Fred, were talking to Mundungus about Merlin knows what. He saw it in the way the the boy rubbed the back of his neck when he talked to her. And he saw it in the way he demanded to be in the room when they talked to Harry after dinner. Sirius knew his protest was not because he was of age, but because the boy wanted to make sure Harriet wasn't in any danger.

"He reminds me of James the way he looks at her," Sirius told Remus later that night after the two had retired to his old bedroom. "I don't like it one bit."

"You didn't have any problem with George until Harry showed up," said Remus eyeing his old friend wearily.

"That's because he wasn't looking at my goddaughter like the world begins and ends with her."

"Harriet is a pretty girl, Sirius. She's going to have admirers and I don't think George is necessarily a bad admirer to have."

"I  _know_ that Remus. I  _know_  she's going to have boys interested in her," said Sirius pacing about. "But-"

"But what, Sirius?"

"She's not  _Lily."_

"Come again?"

"She doesn't have a problem with how he is. She isn't waiting for him to grow up, to mature. She likes him just how he is now."

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing where this was heading. He had seen how George acted around Harriet when he taught them nearly two years ago. He had also seen how oblivious Harry was to all of it.

"She's not Lily," agreed Remus. "She's also not James."

"Don't start with me,  _Molly."_

"Harriet," said Remus looking his friend in the eye, "is her own person and you have to trust her to make her own decisions. George makes her laugh and though I don't think she realizes it yet, I think she could very well love George one day."

"Don't talk like that."

"Isn't that what you want? For Harry to be happy?"

Sirius stopped his pacing and sank down on his bed, hanging his head. After a moment he looked up at his old friend, and Remus wasn't surprised to see his eyes had gotten misty.

"I just- I feel like I just got her  _back,_  you know?"

"I know," said Remus smiling.

"Last I saw her, she was just this little baby and now- now she's practically a woman and she's got boys that are interested in her. I was her first word-

"Pretty sure she said ' _oony_ first-"

"I'm not ready to share her yet, to give her up."

"You've never been good at sharing."

"Remus."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Harry realizes that the boy likes her."

"Her obliviousness may be our one saving grace."

"Plus I think she only has eyes for you right now," said Remus standing to leave but when he got to the door he stopped, his hand on the knob. "Remember that, Sirius."

* * *

The night before Harry and the others were to return to Hogwarts, Sirius finally snapped. Granted, he was probably in a foul mood for all the wrong reasons. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but Sirius had deep down in the blackness of his soul hoped Harry would be able to stay with him. He told himself it was because he wanted to keep her safe, it was his duty afterall. But if he was honest with himself he wanted to lock her up in a tower like in those muggle books Lily had told him about in school, keeping her away from a world that wanted to do away with her. But he could deal with that. He could deal with what a bastard he was. He could deal with her going back to school and being out of his eyesight. He could take the celebratory chants over his goddaughter being allowed to return to school after her trial. But what he absolutely would not stand for was the way  _George Weasley_ had made his goddaughter laugh throughout dinner to the point tears were streaming down her face.

And so Sirius waited after dinner that night until George had gone up to his room to retrieve something and had followed him. The boy had been digging around in his trunk when Sirius entered the room and shut the door.

"Hey," George greeted, looking surprised. "What's going-"

"Listen, for the next minute I don't want you to speak a word. Do you understand?"

Sirius hated the humor that had sparkled in the boy's eyes when he nodded.

"Good. Here's the thing, I see the way you look at my goddaughter. I've seen it and I  _don't like it._ Sure, I understand it. She's beautiful, she's kind, she's  _innocent._ She's the light in this miserable, dark world. But if you in any way put that light out,  _I will kill you."_

"I would never do anything to hurt her," said the boy and Sirius hated even more the way he said it with such conviction as though he believed it himself. "And besides, I don't think she even sees me the way I see her. I'm just her mate. Someone she's grown up with."

The humor in the boy's eyes was gone and Sirius could tell in that moment how far gone George was. He had seen it in his best mate's eyes years ago.

"I don't think Harry has a lot of time to think about that sort of thing right now."

"So you think I could have-"

Sirius left before he could finish his question, slamming the door behind him with such force that he knocked a portrait off the wall in the hallway. There was only one person who could answer George's question and Sirius himself didn't want to know the answer to it just yet.


	2. Not His Girl

**Not His Girl**

George was in his sixth year of Hogwarts when he realized he was attracted to Harriet Potter. Every time he saw her walking around in her school skirt, he had to swallow that guilty feeling bubbling up in his throat. Which was an awful lot because he had memorized her school schedule so he could walk behind her (at a distance of course) and watch the sway of her hips and the strut of her legs. He knew he was jealous over her that same year when she went to the Yule Ball with Dean Thomas, a boy George had never had an issue with before, and he wanted to set fire to the boy. He settled for an assortment of hexes and pranks instead.

But he realized he truly loved her the summer before he started his seventh year.

She had been walking to find a compartment on the train without Ron or Hermione for the first time when someone had cast a tripping jinx on her. Probably someone disgruntled over her claim that the Dark Lord had returned. George, being conveniently behind her of course, had managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Alright there, Harry?" he had asked, his pulse picking up.

Her emerald eyes peered up at him and he couldn't shake the feeling that she just  _fit_ in his arms as though she were meant to be there.

"Yes," she had replied righting herself back up and adjusting her skirt causing George's eyes to drift lower than they should have been. Sirius would have  _killed_ him. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem."

Her eyes darted to the cart to their left and she held her head up high and marched away. He waited until she was out of sight to jinx the group of Slytherins that had caused her to trip.

He realized he loved her again that night in the common room as he watched her laugh at something Ron said and wished he was the one making her laugh. He had never in his life been jealous of his younger brother but he wished desperately that he were that close to Harry. She had her legs pulled up to her and was doubled over into her knees laughing. She was so beautiful and so full of life that he couldn't believe someone would want to kill her. Sirius was right, she was innocence in every sense of the word and he felt the urge to protect her though he didn't know how.

"You're  _staring_ again," Fred's sing-songy tone broke George's train of thoughts.

"I can't help it. Look at her."

"I see her, though not in the same way that you do apparently."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" asked Lee Jordan.

The three were sitting in a far corner in the common room sorting through their newest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products or (in George's case) being distracted by a raven haired girl across the room.

"It's just not the right time," replied George still staring at the girl.

"Is there ever a right time?" asked Fred.

"I can't explain it, but I'll know when it's the right moment."

"Well if you ever figure out when the  _right moment_ is," said Fred rolling his eyes, "let me know so I can buy you a Firewhiskey for getting the balls to actually ask her out."

Fred easily dodged the pillow George sent flying his way, laughing as he did so.

"She probably doesn't even see me that way. We've practically grown up together."

"To be honest I don't think Harry sees much of any guy that way right now," said Fred. "Though I don't think Finnigan notices that. Seems like someone is trying to move in on your girl."

"She's not my girl," he said though his head whipped around nonetheless.

Fred was right. Finnigan had situated himself next to Harry on the couch in front of the fireplace. His arm was dangerously hanging across the backing of the couch. Now George was a confident sort of bloke but that didn't stop him from feeling strangely territorial over Harry. He normally didn't see many guys as competition when it came to her. Especially when it came to someone like  _Finnigan_ but he couldn't stop the ugly feeling that was raging inside of him. Finnigan needed to keep his hands to himself.

"No worries," said Fred brandishing his wand after catching the look on his brother's face. "I'll cast a cheering charm on him."

"What good will that do?" asked Lee quirking an eyebrow. "You're rubbish at them anyway. You always send people into hysterics- _oooh!"_

Fred winked at the other boy before casting the charm and they watched on as Finnigan began laugh so hysterically he doubled over and fell off the couch.

"Now's my chance," said George darting across the room and jumping over the back of the couch. "What happened to you, Finnigan?"

Harry, who had leaned over to inspect the laughing boy, looked up at George.

"I was telling him about my summer and he just started laughing all of a sudden," she said. "I didn't even say anything funny."

"It's not polite to laugh, Finnigan."

"I think someone's done something to him," said Hermione standing and George could have sworn she threw him a suspicious look.

"Best take him to the hospital wing then," said Fred appearing behind them and throwing himself into Hermione's chair. "You two are prefects, you know. Sort of your job to look after the weaker students and what not."

"Come on, Ron," said Hermione struggling to pick the laughing boy up.

"We just got back!"

"Ronald we're  _prefects_ ," sighed Hermione clearly aggravated. "Harry-"

"I'll be fine," said the other girl. "I'll stay here with George."

"Yeah," called Fred after them. "She'll stay with Georgie."

It had been later that night after everyone had retired to their respected dorms that George could be found in his four poster bed, hands clasped under his head, and grinning like a fool. He knew he should probably feel guilty about warding other boys off of Harry, but he found that at that particular moment he didn't give a damn. Besides, Finnigan had been gunning after the girl for some time now and he simply wasn't good enough for her. His brother had taken one look at him spread across his bed and shook his head.

"You  _sure_ she's not your girl?" questioned Fred grinning.

"Not yet," said George smirking back.


	3. Petunia

**A/N: The question came up in AM about why I didn't finish the Draco story line there. I was wanting to add a oneshot to this collection from Draco's POV because, honestly, sometimes I think Harry is too oblivious to be a reliable narrator and I thought I could do it more justice writing it from Draco's perspective.**

**Petunia**

The day Lily Evans brought James Potter home to meet their parents, Petunia was worried. James was a particularly scruffy looking boy. Hair dischieveld, eyes sparkling with mischief, and hopelessly in love with her sister. Petunia knew the moment he stepped into the house that her sister was too far gone. He had separated her further away from Petunia and cemented her place within their world. A world that Petunia could not be apart of. And so when she had managed to get herself killed she couldn't help but feel that James Potter was partly responsible.

The day Harriet Potter brought a redheaded boy named George Weasley as her date to Dudley's wedding, Petunia had also been worried. The boy was just like James Potter. Just as strange, just as abnormal, and with the same air of mischief. Petunia watched them during the ceremony. How they shared looks with each other, never once having to speak to know what the other was saying. She saw how he rested his arm on the back of the church pew in a protective sort of way. And more than anything she saw the way Harriet's eyes sparkled each time she looked at the boy. As if he set her soul on fire.

She couldn't ignore it and she couldn't ignore the  _ring_  on Harriet's left hand that Petunia had gotten full view of when the girl ran a hand through her now shorter locks.

And so when the girl had gotten up to go to the restroom Petunia had followed her in and was waiting on her when she exited her stall.

Harriet stopped in her tracks the moment she saw Petunia. Her eyes untrusting, her figure tense. Up close, Petunia could see the changes in her niece. She was still thin but no longer scrawny. She wore a tight pink dress that complimented her skin tone well. And she had a love bite on her neck that she clearly didn't think to hide.

"They don't make a spell to cover hickeys, do they?" questioned Petunia, her voice harsh.

Harriet's hand immediately flew to cover her neck, but her eyes stayed on Petunia. She was looking at her defiantly and Petunia had never seen her niece's eyes look so cold.

"I'm sure they do," she said walking over to the sink to wash her hands, "but I didn't think of it."

"Happen just before you came over then, did it?"

Harriet blushed in such a way that Petunia knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"It's none of your business."

"Tell me you're at least using protection. Surely they have something for that sort of thing."

"I'm taking a potion if you really must know," she said placing a hand on her hip. "Though I really don't think it's any of your concern."

"I'm your aunt, you foolish girl."

"Are you? Because I thought you were just the woman who locked me in a cupboard under some stairs for  _years."_

"We didn't ask for the responsibility it was just-"

"I was a  _child,"_ Harriet exclaimed shrilly, her hands clenched and her eyes wild. "A child that needed a  _family."_

"Is that why you've gone and gotten yourself engaged to that boy? Another freak?"

"What are you talking about?"

Petunia leaned against the marble sink, drumming her manicured nails across the hard surface.

"The day your mother brought your father home I saw the same thing that I see in that boy out there."

"What are you- you know what, nevermind," said Harry throwing her hands up and attempting to walk by Petunia but before she could Petunia grabbed her niece by the elbow, dragging her back so they were looking each other in the eye.

"That boy will get you  _killed._ The same way James Potter killed your mother."

Petunia didn't notice the way the lights had started to flicker, how the stall doors had began to flap around wildly, nor how the sink had started spitting out water. All she saw was the look in her niece's eyes as she pushed the older woman so that she had her back pressed against the sink.

"Now you listen here. My father didn't kill my mother. Tom Riddle did that. My father  _died_ protecting my mother! The same way  _that boy_ out there would do for me," she said jabbing a finger towards the door. "The same way I would do for him. Don't you  _dare_ blame my father for my mother's death. My father was ten times the man that whale you call a husband will ever be."

Petunia watched as Harriet's eyes darted over her once more before she turned on the spot and left. Petunia followed shortly after and spotted her with the Weasley boy rubbing her back, mouthing what was wrong. She saw as she shook her head. She saw as she hugged her son and his new wife goodbye. And she saw her leave with the boy, just as her sister had.

And she never saw her again.


	4. The Perks of Losing an Ear

**A/N: This one was a lot of fun to write. I kept some original dialogue from the book and then of course had to stray from canon in certain places.**

**The chapters following this one are going to be called Boyfriend, Fiancee, Wedding, Pregnant and then I am going to sort through the rest of my prompts. I am still accepting prompts if you'd like to see anything! You can leave a review with one if you'd like or find me on tumblr.**

**The Perks of Losing an Ear**

Harriet was stubborn. George thought that quality would make her a great wife. Not that he told anyone that before.  _Especially_ not Harriet. But he admired her stubbornness and so it came as no shock to him when the girl put up a fight over the plan of the seven Potters, stating she wouldn't allow her friends to take the form of her. She had  _actually_ stomped her foot when she said it and George gave into the urge to rile her up more.

"Well, that's that plan suppered," he had said. "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah , thirteen of us against one bird who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," Fred had teased.

George had wanted to bottle up the glare she had directed at him and save it for certain  _fantasies_ later on.

In the end though, Harry had conceded and ran a pretty hand through her long hair managing to pull out a few loose strands and handed them over to Moody. George watched distractedly as Harry bit her lip in worry while Moody disposed of the hairs into the potion and he nearly missed when it was time for the fake Potter to line up. Fred had nudged him hard in the side, grinning but keeping his eyes forward.

"Altogether, then…"

George grimaced as he drank, willing himself to keep the potion down. He felt his though his insides were wriggling about and then he felt himself shrinking, his hair growing longer and then all at once it stopped. He opened his eyes and saw his brother as Harry grinning back at him.

"Wow-we're identical!"

Moody directed everyone to the back garden once they were paired up. George watched on as Harry ran up to Hagrid making a big deal over her godfather's motorbike. He saw as she ran a hand over the old bike and smiled to himself.

"You're staring  _again,"_ said Fred in the same sing-songy tone he had been using for years now. "So, are you -ah...going to give them a squeeze then? Let curiosity kill the cat, so speak?"

" _No_ and you better not either."

"I'm only joking. She  _is_ quite fit though," said Fred running a hand appreciatively over Harry's stomach. "I can't believe I've never noticed."

"Don't touch her," hissed George, smacking his brothers hand away.

"Fred stop teasing your brother," said Mr. Weasley from behind them.

"You know how pathetic you've become," teased Fred. "He can tell us apart now even as Harry because you're hopelessly in love."

"I'm  _not_ in love."

He was but he wasn't about to hand that information over to his brother.

"Ready there, George," said Lupin loudly and George was under the impression that he had been listening in as well.

Brooms were hovering into the air, thestral's were flapping their great wings in anticipation. Fred looked over at George, grinning and making his head spin at the sight and George had to remind himself that it wasn't really Harry gazing back at him but his idiot brother.

"Good luck, everyone," shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One...two...THREE."

And then suddenly, as though they had appeared out a thin air, they were all surrounded. A mass of hooded figures all around them, people were screaming, and blinding green lights appearing everywhere. The last thing George remembered was hoping to Merlin that Harry was safe somewhere in all of the chaos. And then he felt immense pain and everything went black.

* * *

When George came to he was vaguely aware that his head was in someone's lap and a hand was stroking his hair. His eyes flickered open for the briefest moment to see that Harriet Potter was the one rubbing his head and he decided that he didn't mind being passed out for a moment longer.

"I told you lot this was an awful plan," she said arguing with someone. "No one ever listens to me."

"He'll be okay, Harry," said Lupin and he sounded exasperated with the girl.

" _Don't_ turn your tone on me," she said and her hand stopped stroking momentarily. "I'm still furious with you."

"You know I had to make sure it was you! Someone betrayed us."

George heard Harry  _harrumph_ and had to fight a smirk. He knew without having to open his eyes that she had turned her head away from Lupin in defiance.

"Come on, Harry."

"And you didn't even tell me you got married! We're practically each other's only family and I didn't even know!"

George felt tears hit face and knew Harry was crying. He thought for a moment about opening his eyes to comfort the girl but Lupin beat him to it.

"Come now," he said comfortingly and George could tell he had moved to embrace her, one of Harry's hands leaving his head to grip him back he assumed.

"And now he's gone and hurt himself over me," she said her voice shaking. "I'll never forgive myself if he's not okay."

"He'll be fine, Harry," this coming from his mother who was apparently in the room as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine, love," said George causing the other people in the room to start. He couldn't take her crying over him, no matter how much he enjoyed her stroking his hair.

"You're so  _stupid,"_ she said, her voice choking on a relieved sob. "I told you this was a horrible idea. Now look what's gone and happened to you!"

"I've never been better."

"I think he's suffered some brain damage," said Harry laughing through her tears.

There was an audible crash from the kitchen and George saw his mother jump up as his father argued with Kingsley in a tone he had never heard him use before in his life. He came bursting into the room covered in sweat, Fred close behind him both looking pale. When Fred reached the sofa he looked down at his brother unable to speak.

"Arthur!" his mother cried. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?"

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered his mother.

"Saintlike," he murmured.

Harry giggled, covering her mouth with one hand and George felt his spirits rise.

"What's wrong with him?" his twin asked horrified. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," said George again. "You see...I'm holy.  _Holey,_ Fred, geddit?"

Harry laughed again, this time joined by Mrs. Weasley's sobs.

"Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go fore  _holey?"_

"Ah well," grinned George. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

He then shifted his gaze up to Harry as his head was still in her lap.

"You alright, Harry?"

"I'm  _fine._ It's you I'm worried about. I'm beginning to wonder if your sense of humor was in that ear."

Later that night, when everyone was toasting to Mad-Eye, George could still be found in Harry's lap. The two of them never moving from the couch as the rest of its occupants chatted and discussed the disappearance of Mundungus and other things. Harry all the while still stroking his head.

"Do you want to get up and maybe get something to drink or eat?" she asked him quietly.

"I think I'm still too weak."

He looked up at her and she smiled softly down at him.

"Do you want me to stay with you a little while longer, then?"

"Please," he said and he wasn't even ashamed of how pathetic he sounded.

"Alright then, but I don't think it's safe for me to stay here much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here-"

"Oy- I didn't lose and ear so you could run off before we got to share a dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"One dance," she smiled relentingly.

They sat in comfortable silence after that. People began to retire to their rooms and their own homes for the night. Fred giving him a smug smile as he bounded up the stairs. After a moment Harry's hand stopped stroking and went slack against his head. George looked up and saw the she had fallen asleep slumped against the couch for support. He grabbed her wrist and gave into the desireto kiss it, his lips grazing the skin softly. She smelled of cinnamon and honey and George found it intoxicating.

"Had your fun did you," said Ginny haughty standing at the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it. I saw your eyes open long before anyone else did. But if you really must know, she  _refused_ to leave your side."

George winked at his sister and grinned. Today hadn't been all bad. He really didn't need that ear anyway.


	5. Boyfriend

**Boyfriend**

It could be said that Mrs. Weasley liked Harriet Potter from the moment she met the wide eyed girl on the platform years ago. She had been surprised to see the young child all alone with no family around to guide her but as the years passed Mrs. Weasley was left to determine that Harriet had a poor excuse for a family indeed. The girl had been both starved of proper nutrition  _ and _ affection and yet somehow it did nothing to destroy her warm personality. 

Yes, Harriet’s family was truly substandard and so Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to provide her with as much motherly affection as she could provide to the girl. As fate would have it, years passed and Harriet had not settled down with a boy. Perhaps it had something to do with the girl having to fight to stay alive each year but with all that over now Harriet was free to focus on her future. Or rather  _ Mrs. Weasley  _ was free to focus on Harriet’s future. Mrs. Weasley was determined to make Harriet a  _ real _ part of her family now. Afterall, she had several sons and surely Harriet had to be compatible with at least  _ one  _ of them.

Her first choice had been Ron. He was her best friend and she was nearly certain that after years that friendship would develop into something more. But Ron ended up with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had to admit that the pair made sense together. Plus Harriet and Ron were perhaps  _ too  _ much alike. 

Her next thought had been Percy but she quickly tossed that aside. Harriet was too strong of a person for Percy. She would eat him alive. She was a force to be reckoned with and Mrs. Weasley could relate for she thought the same thing of herself. She needed someone just as strong to match her. And so she had landed on Charlie. Charlie was handsome, confident, and would make a great provider. He was such a good suitor for Harriet that she looked no further after deciding upon it. 

And so she was greatly surprised to find that Harriet had in fact been courted by one of her sons and it  _ wasn’t  _ Charlie. After Ron had blurted out that Harriet had been seeing  _ George  _ in secret for months, Mrs. Weasley had nearly slapped herself for not seeing it before. They were a perfect match in nearly every way once she examined the pair. Harriet could handle George, which is something that most women could  _ not _ do. She allowed him to flourish in his talents, which even Mrs. Weasley herself had once found silly, but she also knew how to reel him in when need be. And George loved Harriet so tenderly that she knew that the girl would never be lacking of affection ever again if George had anything to do with it. 

Yes, they were a perfect match.

And so she was rather cross when her husband had informed her that they had broken up yet again after a fight over George’s jealousy. Her husband had enlightened her of the predicament after he had lunch with their son and it was only by the mere fact that Mr. Weasley had not allowed her to go had she not stopped by her son’s flat earlier to talk some sense into him. But after a week had gone by and no word had been given of a reconciliation between the two, Mrs. Weasley could take no more and had decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Afterall, the happiness of her children was a stake and she just couldn’t have that. 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Molly,” said Mr. Weasley at his wife’s heels as they walked up the stairs leading to their son’s flat. “George and Harriet are both grown now. They can handle this themselves.”

“If that were the case they would have already made up by now,” she retorted rapping at the door and receiving no response. “Surely he’s up by now. The shop opens in an hour.”

“I really think we ought to go, dear.”

“Hush, Arthur. I should have never listened to you in the first place. If it were up to you to make the first move, I would have died an old maid.”

“That’s not true,” Mr. Weasley grumbled.

“It is so,” she said digging around in her bag. “Now- where is that thing? Aha!” 

“He gave you a key?” Mr. Weasley asked as his wife began to unlock the door.

“No, of course not. I had one made.”

“You’re rather scary sometimes, my dear.”

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, fully prepared for the “Harriet Potter  _ will  _ be my daughter in law speech” when she was met with the sight of her future daughter in law propped up on her son’s kitchen counter, said son currently in the midst of a lip lock with her and clad only in his pajama bottoms. 

Harriet noticed them first; eyes widening, lips still attached to her son’s. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise and shoved George off of her.

“What-  _ oh hell,”  _ said George turning towards the door and seeing his parents. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh good,” said Mrs. Weasley bustling in as though she weren’t witnessing an embarrassing situation. “You’ve two have already made up. I was afraid I was going to have to step in and fix this myself.”

“Molly, I really think we should leave,” said Mr. Weasley, his eyes on the wall while Harriet tugged helplessly on a shirt George must have worn the night before in attempts to get it to cover her thighs more. 

“We were currently on day three of making up before you barged in here and interrupted,” said George though his tone sounded more proud than dismayed.

“ _ George,”  _ hissed Harriet smacking him slightly.

“What? We were!”

“That-  _ ugh! - _ not everyone needs to know that!”

“Harriet dear, don’t you have class today?”

“What-  _ oh no!  _ It’s Monday!” cried Harriet, mortified. Jumping off the counter, she scurried into George’s room to presumably get dressed.

“Tell Thomas that your  _ boyfriend  _ says hello when you get back!” cried George looking quite smug. 

“Don’t even start that again,” said Harry coming out of the room this time dressed in her own school uniform and fiddling hopelessly with her tie. “Honestly, the boy makes me laugh one time and you just lose it.”

“Here let me do that,” said George taking the tie from her, “and it wasn’t  _ just  _ a laugh. He put his hand on your leg too.”

“And I suppose that’s reason enough set his robes on fire?”

“Hmm, let’s not fight over this again,” said George placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Just tell me I’m your boyfriend again and you can be on your way.”

“You’re a bit of a git, but you’re still my boyfriend,” she said raising up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips before darting towards the door. “I’ve really got to go now. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!”

“Bye dear,” called Mrs. Weasley after her and placing herself down on her son’s couch. “Arthur, why don’t you sit?”

“This was all your mother’s idea,” said Mr. Weasley rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I just want to put that out there-  _ not my own.” _

George smirked at his dad and threw himself down on the couch next to his mother.

“How’d you get in here anyway?”

“Oh, I made a key.”

“You’re right scary sometimes, mum. You know that?”

“I’m glad you and Harriet made up dear,” said Mrs. Weasley patting her son’s knee. “Just maybe don’t go around setting people on fire every time someone makes her laugh who isn’t you.”

“Ron makes her laugh and I let him live. My patience can only spread so thin.”

“Ron and Harriet have been best friends for years though. It’s a bit different. Harriet fits in with the family quite well, don’t you think?”

“Molly-”

“Yeah she does,” agreed George fishing around in the pocket of his pants and pulling out a small box. “I’m going to ask her to marry me when she graduates. What do you think?”

“I think that’s  _ wonderful  _ dear!” said Mrs. Weasley taking the box and eyeing the diamond inside it. “Such a pretty ring.”

“Fantastic, son,” said Mr. Weasley beaming. “How long have you had the ring?”

“I bought it right after Christmas.”

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” teased Mr. Weasley but he was grinning. 

“I love that girl. She drives me crazy to the point I can’t think straight.”

“Hense people getting set on fire.”

“It was one time, dad!”

“See Arthur,” said Mrs. Weasley handing the ring back to her son, “I  _ told  _ you it was a good idea to come by today.”

“I hardly think you can take credit for this, Molly.”

“Be that as it may,” said Mrs. Weasley, “it was still a good idea to come by today. Now, about that engagement…” 


	6. Fiancee

**A/N: I just think that, after that first shag, they would have had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other.**

**Next up is the wedding!**

**I'm still taking prompts! I am going to try to get through every one of them!**

**Fiancee**

Minerva McGonagall worked with  _children._

She was often reminded of the fact everytime she had to enter a broom closet, a seemingly deserted classroom, or what should have been an abandoned corridor.

_Honestly,_ did no one remember how to lock a simple door or cast a silencing charm anymore?

She had caught far, far too many couples in the acts of  _whatever_ it was that they were doing and frankly, when she opened the door to the second floor broom closet and found  _Harriet Potter_ and  _George Weasley_ \- well, she was quite ready to retire after that.

They hadn't even noticed her for all of thirty seconds in which she was forced to stare at them dumbfoundedly while they were wrapped in one another. One of her legs hitched around his waist, one of his hands gripping at her ribs which were exposed thanks to her discarded shirt, his shirt untucked, his hair disheveled. Minerva wondered briefly how comfortable her bare back had to be against the stone wall. Potter certainly didn't seem to  _mind._

When Weasley moved a hand to unclasp Potter's bra, Minerva decided to take that moment to make them aware of her presence by clearing her throat.

Potter shrieked, or she would have had Weasley managed to actually untangle his mouth from her's. Instead he pressed the girl further into the wall and held up his middle finger in the direction of the Headmistress.

" _Mr. Weasley!"_

When the twins had attended Hogwarts, Minerva had always admired their gall. Currently, she found herself fighting off a smile as the boy  _finally, finally_ stepped away from Potter and turned his charming smile on her.

"Minnie!" he cried as though she were an old friend that he hadn't seen in ages. "There you are! I've been meaning to stop by your office to see you!"

"I'm sure you have," the Headmistress retorted. "Though you seem rather  _preoccupied_ at the moment. How long has this been going on, then?"

"How long have we been together now, darling?" Weasley asked Potter, whose face was buried in her hands. "Five or six months  _officially_ by now. Though honestly, in my head, we've been dating for much longer."

"Please, please, just give me my shirt," mumbled Potter.

"Oh, right," said Weasley stooping to hand Potter her shirt which she promptly put on. "By the way, babe-  _love_ the new tattoo."

"Shut up!"

" _Mr. Weasley,_ may I remind you that you no longer attend this school," said Minerva, intervening in what was surely to be a lovers quarrel. "I must ask you at once to leave so that Miss Potter can get the rest she needs before classes resume tomorrow."

"Of course, Minnie," grinned Weasley, entirely unfazed by Minerva's tone as he pecked Potter on the lips. "See you later, love."

Walking past the Headmistress, Weasley offered her a small bow which broke Minerva's stoney facade and cause a real smile to grace her features. Minerva watched the boy go, noticing the skip in his step before addressing Potter who remained back against the wall.

"Miss Potter, I suspect this won't be a problem when you are set to take over the Defense position next year like we discussed."

"No ma'am. It won't be."

"Good, good. Now, return to your dorm and don't let this happen again."

* * *

But of course it  _did_ happen again.

And again, and again,  _and again._

The next time she found them it was in the corridor outside of the Charm's classroom in the middle of the  _day_ of all things. Honestly, didn't the boy have a job now?

The time after that was in the Defense room, and Potter was sprawled across the teacher's desk with Weasley on top of her. Minerva had given them an ear full afterwards and she was certain that  _this_ time it had sunk in, but alas no.

A few weeks after that a very disheveled looking Mr. Weasley was found accompanying Potter to breakfast and it quickly became apparent to Minerva that he had spent the night. There was a instant chattering among the faculty table at the new development and Minerva suspected many of them did not know about the couple.

"I say, she ended up with  _both_ her parent's preferences, didn't she? A redhead  _and_ a prankster-"

"I'm happy for them. She deserves to be happy for a change. They  _both_ do-"

"I'm retiring if they ever have children. The Potter  _and_ Weasley genes? I don't have a deathwish-"

Minerva, heaving a sigh and racking her brain for some threat she  _hadn't_ already given them, stood but before she could approach them there was a mass of explosions happening around the Great Hall. It took Minerva precisely three seconds to figure out that the Weasley boy had set off fireworks yet again and she was fully set on scolding him when they began to form together into something she was certain would be rather profane but when the words  _Will you marry me_ were spelled out, Minerva decided just this  _once_ she wouldn't interrupt.

Though she would move closer as to interfere if need be and if she happened to hear the proposal a bit better- well, then so be it.

In the midst of the chaos, Weasley had managed to get down on his knee in front of Potter who looked completely taken by surprise.

"I had wanted to make a spectacle of asking you out, but I guess this will have to do," said Weasley pulling a small box out of his pocket. "You've always been a light to me when things seemed dark. When I lost Fred, you guided me out of the darkness and put me back together piece by piece. I love everything about you. I love your stubbornness, your sass, the fact that if  _anyone_ can pull one over on me, it's you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Harriet Lily Potter, will you marry me?"

Somewhere in the middle of Weasley's speech, Potter had started crying and Minerva, having rarely seen Potter so vulnerable after all life had thrown at her, felt her own eyes stinging.

"Yes," said Potter with a small laugh after collecting herself. "Yes, George Weasley, I will marry you."

The Great Hall broke out in applause and cat calls as Weasley and Potter shared a kiss and Minerva watched as Potter wrapped her arms around Weasley's neck, the ring now on her left hand shining brightly. It took nearly half a minute for their kiss to progress into snogging and Minerva decided to step in at that moment should Potter find herself back against the breakfast table.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose," said Minerva, startling the pair apart but being greeted with giddy smiles from them both. "Though, Mr. Weasley, I am beginning to wonder how you keep managing to find your way into the castle undetected."

"Great skill," grinned Weasley. "I've been meaning to do this for weeks now, but I keep finding myself  _distracted_ you see. As you well know."

"Yes, well, doing anything with an audience has always been more your style. Deserted broom closets and classrooms don't provide one with that."

"Too right," agreed Weasley, unabashed as Potter blushed. "Say, what are you doing tomorrow night, Minnie? We're planning on finding another broom closet if you want to interrupt."

"George Weasley, if I find you in this castle again without my permission I will  _ban_  Hogwarts students from visiting your new Wheezes' branch that you are setting up in Hogsmeade."

"Can I have your permission to snog my  _fiancee_  tomorrow then in the second floor broom closet, say around midnight?"

Yes, Minerva worked with children, but they were  _her_ children.

And she couldn't be happier.


	7. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I walked down the aisle to the same song Harry does in this chapter.
> 
> Part of Harriet's vows comes from one of my favorite quotes, and the "gift" that Luna gives Harry is from something I saw on tumblr ages ago.
> 
> I had someone request their honeymoon so the next chapter is probably just going to be smut, yall.
> 
> After that, BABIES.
> 
> And then I will sort through the rest of my prompts!
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment!

**Wedding**

"Okay, nobody panic. But it looks like it's going to rain."

Harriet was crammed into Ginny's room at the Burrow surrounded by her bridesmaids, Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur. She had been up since five that morning and - with the wedding not starting till three in the afternoon - she was beginning to feel a mixture of nerves and irritability. She was tired and lightheaded and would get married in a downpour if it meant that she would get to see George in the next twenty minutes.

"Honestly, Lavender. We have magic for a reason. The tent and everything around it will remain dry. We made sure to cast those enchantments last night," said Hermione.

Lavender blinked. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Rain is good luck anyway," added Luna who was dreamily looking out of the window. "It symbolizes cleansing - and fertility."

"Oh that is good luck," said Mrs. Weasley. She patted Fleur's stomach, "We could use a couple more Weasleys."

Harry blanched. Children were the absolute  _last_ things on her mind at the moment.

" _Mum,"_ groaned Ginny. "Stop! You're freaking Harry out!"

"Sorry dear."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry fidgeted nervously with her veil. Fleur had fixed her hair only a hour before. Pinning it up out of her face and placing a beaded comb in it.

"Somezine borrowed," she had said placing her hands on Harry's shoulders as they looked her over in the mirror.

Harry had to admit, she felt beautiful. Her dress was made of white lace and tightly fitted. It had reminded her of her mother's dress when she tried in on and she had  _actually cried._ Like an idiot. But as beautiful as she felt, she couldn't help but feel like she let this whole thing get away from her. What did she know of weddings or flowers or food? So when Mrs. Weasley had offered to help, she had gladly accepted. Except she had gone way overboard. Inviting twice as many people as Harry had suggested, picking out three different types of flowers, had an entire schedule of events for the day organized in thirty minute increments.

She had even gone as far as to make Ron sleep outside of Ginny's room so that George wouldn't sneak in because, " _I'm not going to have the boy mess this up for me. It's bad luck to have the groom see the bride and I've been waiting for this day since I met that girl on the platform."_

It was all too overwhelming and she needed to see George.

"Mrs. Weasley," she said quickly. "Have you checked on the cake to make sure it's where it should be and the antlers are on top?"

* * *

"- and if you so much as hurt her in any way I will kick your arse -"

"I swear to Merlin, Ron. Just shut up."

" _Just_ like that day in your flat!"

George rolled his eyes for the fifth time in as many minutes. For fucks sake, Ron was  _his_ best man and he was starting to regret it. He should have agreed to let Harry have him as her man of honor or whatever. They were standing inside the tent watching as Charlie, Percy, and Bill seated the guests who were coming in, and George was about to demote his youngest brother from his position.

"If I recall correctly," said George, " _you_ were the one who got slammed into my coffee table and  _you_ were the one who got a black eye."

"That's not-"

"And  _you_ were the one who complained of having a broken rib afterwards."

"She's trusting you with everything -  _everything._ Just don't screw this up."

"I would never," he said piece of parchment out of his pocket and glancing at it. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going!" called Ron. "I'll get Bill and Charlie to help me if I have to!"

* * *

Harry was biting her nails - finally,  _finally_ alone enough to breathe her own air - when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," said George as he opened the door with one hand covering his eyes. "Mum will kill you if you screw this up for her, you know."

"I don't care," said Harry. She crossed the room and pulled his hand down, intertwining with with her own. "I needed to see you."

His eyes widened. "Wow. You looking fucking -  _wow."_

"And you say  _I_ have a dirty mouth," snorted Harry. "I know you really mean something if you curse about it."

"You only have a dirty mouth in the bedroom," he grinned. " _Which,_ by the way, I haven't heard now for a month. Is that why you called me in here? Couldn't make it till after the wedding?"

Harry smiled back but didn't take the bait. George, sensing her nerves, led her over to Ginny's bed where he sat and pulled her into his lap.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked.

"I'm freaking out," said Harry. "And you know what happens when I freak out. I react poorly-"

"Ah, the break up of '98."

"You never let me live that down," groaned Harry. "Every December you hang it over my head and I've done many,  _many_ unspeakable things to make up for it."

George grinned before bringing her hand up to his mouth and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "What's got you so freaked out?"

"It's just - this whole thing has gotten away from me! I thought that when your mum was taking over it would be a relief, but this whole thing has gotten much bigger than I planned it. We should have just run away together."

"I  _told_ you that-"

"I know, I know. I just - I wanted something  _small._ I wanted something intimate. I wanted - I just wanted  _you._ "

Turning suddenly serious, George cupped her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"Listen, you're going to walk down that aisle to that weird Rolling Stones song that you love so much and I'm going to be right there waiting on you. Then we're going to get married, we're going to smash cake in each other's faces, we're going to dance,  _then_ we are going to go on our honeymoon. Where we will be all alone. For two weeks. And we're never going to leave the bed. Just keep your eyes on me - no one else. That's all that matters. Just the two of us. Keep me in your sights and I won't let you get lost."

Harry smiled, this time allowing it to reach her eyes, and stood offering him a hand.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" she asked while running her hands up his chest, past his neck, and into his hair. " _This_ is why I called you."

"I'm glad to see you've learned your lesson," he said placing a kiss on her lips. "You know - after the break up of '98."

"Shut up," said Harry before deepening the kiss. "You're a right git, but I'm going to marry you anyway."

His hands gripped her waist, backing her into the wall and his lips traveled down her neck. He kissed the place just below her ear and Harry let out a gasp. He pulled away just barely, his lips hovering just above her neck, her hands in his hair.

"How much time do you think we -"

"Help me get out of this dress. I call top - I can't afford to mess up my hair."

"I'm not going to fight you for it," he grinned before turning her roughly to unzip her dress.

* * *

"Harry, are ya ready?"

"Just a moment, Hagrid!"

Harry adjusted her dress checking for the hundredth time that nothing was out of place. There was a small love bit blooming on her neck, but not much she could do about that now. When she was satisfied she opened the door to find a teary Hagrid standing on the other side

"You look so beautiful!" he wailed loudly. "Yer parents would have been so proud!"

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"Though - James may have been a bit horrified. George is  _so_ much like yer dad, he is."

"Oh, wow-"

"Lily would have had a good laugh though. Seein' him squirm 'n all-"

"Hmm-"

"Sirius did want to kill 'im at one point, I do believe-"

" _Hagrid!_ I think we're running a bit behind."

"Oh yer right!"

Harry's heart was beating wildly in her chest. The rain had seemingly held out and Harry peered into the tent as the guests were taking their seats. She spotted McGonagall sitting with Flitwick and Slughorn. A sea of redheaded family members, a few friends from Hogwarts including Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and a few others. Draco was missing but Harry knew he would not show.

And there, in the back, looking increasingly awkward was her cousin with his wife.

Harry teared up. Years ago, her world had seemed so very small. Confined between the walls of a cupboard under some stairs. And now it was bigger than she could have ever dreamed.

"Why are the first two rows empty?" asked Harry, turning to her bridesmaids that were huddled behind her.

"It's for  _your_ family, Harry," said Luna. "I figured your parents, Sirius, and Professor Lupin would want a seat. They'd want to attend too, you know."

Harry embraced Luna tightly. " _Thank you."_

"You're very welcome. What a lovely love bite, by the way. Is it new?"

" _What?"_  Hermione's head turned so fast that Harry was surprised it didn't snap off. "Oh,  _Harry._ Seriously? You honestly couldn't have waited?"

Lavender burst into a fit of giggles as Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute," said Ginny. "You were -  _my room, Harry?_ You shagged my brother in  _my room?"_

Harry shrugged. "Um, sorry?"

Harry was saved further embarrassment by Hagrid coming up to them. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and blew noisily into it.

"I'm so honored ya asked me to do this, Harry."

"Of course Hagrid. You carried me into one phase of my life when you introduced me to the wizarding world. I figured you ought to carry me into another."

"I'm so proud of you," he said offering her his arm which she took. "Are ya ready?"

"Ready," she grinned.

* * *

Harry's only request had been to walk down the aisle to  _She's a Rainbow_ by the Rolling Stones at the precise moment when the piano played in the middle of the song and Mick Jagger came in slowly before the music quickened and Harry felt like it carried her with it.

She felt as though she could dance down the aisle.

She caught George's eye and let him guide her. He looked as though he were seeing her for the very first time and Harry found herself unable to look away. When the reached the end of the aisle she gave Hagrid's hand one last squeeze before allowing George to take its place and she moved to stand across from him as she handed her bouquet of lilies off to Hermione.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice carried through the tent.

Harry lost track of what Kingsley said next and instead focused on the boy in front of her. She thought back to the night she found him stumbling into the Hog's Head and how she had lead him home and now he was the one taking her and guiding her through life. She thought of the blasted bike riding lessons, the games of truth, the Hogsmeade trip where he showed up just to keep her company, and the countless long nights they spent together just getting to know one another. He was entirely unexpected and yet somehow there the whole time. She would get to spend the rest of her life being loved, and Harry thought back to the small girl that she knew years ago at the Dursleys who spent the whole of her childhood staring at the door willing for someone -  _anyone -_ to come save her. She hardly recognized that girl anymore. She was safe now.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows," said Kingsley bringing Harry back. "George, would you like to go first?"

George gave Harry a wink before Ron handed him a piece of parchment.

"Harriet Potter," he said, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You are many things to many people. A beacon of hope, a savior, the chosen one. But to me you will always be  _my_ Harry. I promise to keep you that way. To see you, to guide you, to protect you, to pick you up when you fall, and to always, always love you. Someone once told me that you are a light in this miserable world and today I promise to never do anything to put that light out."

Harry sniffled. Not one for tears normally, but unable to help herself.

"Your vows, now, Harriet."

"You are," started Harry slowly, "the first boy I have ever loved, and you are the  _last_ boy I will ever love. I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. And today I choose you. For the rest of my life I choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in  _any_ version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. You are my laughter, my love, and today I bind myself to you."

George squeezed Harriet's hands tightly and she squeezed back.

"Do you, George Weasley, take Harriet Potter as your wife, promising to take her with your loving heart, willing body, and eternal soul?"

"I do," said George, and he slid the ring onto Harriet's finger joining it with her engagement ring.

"Do you, Harriet Potter, take George Weasley as your husband, promising to take him with your loving heart, willing body, and eternal soul?"

"I do," she said, sliding the wedding band on his finger.

"Now," said Kingsley grinning. "Because they have exchanged their vows and pledged their commitment to one another, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times. Maybe more-"

Laughter echoed across the tent and Harry heard Ron snort.

"- but today is new. Today, you are no longer partners and friends, you are husband and wife. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may now kiss the bride."

"Mrs. Weasley," grinned George lifting her veil.

"Wipe that smug look off of your face and kiss me like we didn't just shag in your sisters room," she said.

Their lips met, his hands cupping her face, and her own hands gripping themselves on his robes, pulling him impossibly closer to her. The tent broke into a series of cat-calls, whistles, and cheers but for Harry there was no one else in the entire world other than George Weasley in that moment.


	8. Honeymoon

Harriet  _Weasley._

She was  _Mrs. Weasley_ now.

And as smitten as she was with the thought, she was  _completely_ intoxicated with the way it sounded coming from George's lips as he trailed them down her body; stopping between open mouthed kisses to say it in pants and breathless pleas as she squirmed against him.

" _Mrs. Weasley,"_ he said, the words coming out as an exhale against her hip bone. He was partial to a mole she had there and always paid it a madding amount of special attention. "Is there anything your  _husband_ can do for you tonight?"

_Husband, wife, Mrs. Weasley._

There was something  _different_ about being made love to as Mrs. Weasley.

Something different in the way  _George_ made love to her. As a husband does to a wife.

Something more tender, more soft.

He touched her as though she were silk, he said her new name as though it were a prayer.

And she thought she might go positively  _mad_ by being Mrs. Weasley.

" _Please,"_ she whined, her body aching as he teased her. " _Please, George."_

The room was dark, save for the light that spilled in from the moon through the window, and the sounds of their breathes - hitched and ragged - mixed in with the ocean waves. Harriet thought that if she only had to rely on the way his breath felt against her skin, and nothing more that she would always be able to recognize him.

"Hmm," he hummed against her,  _right_ against her, and the sheer vibration of it caused her hips to buck. "What was that, darling?"

"I can't take it anymore." She was undone, unbound."I  _need_ you."

Through the madness, her mind somewhere buried underneath, Harriet recognized a hand being placed on either side of her head as he climbed over top of her. Her eyes, though blind with the intensity boiling up inside of her, recognized his hazel hovering just above hers.

Two fingers, she registered, tilting her chin upwards just slightly to place a kiss on her lips. "Darling, you've  _had_ me."

Foreheads pressed together, mouths parted just slightly so that Harriet wasn't sure where her breath started and his lingered, he pushed himself inside of her; slowly, gently, rocking his hips ever so slightly, as though he was trying his hardest to memorize the way the motion felt. As though he would never get to do it again.

" _George."_ The tenderness of it all was causing a fog inside her mind, making her sanity slip, and she wasn't sure that she wanted it back.

"That's it, love." The slow pace seemed to be causing him to become even more unraveled. His voice was gruff and he fisted his hands against the sheets. "Keep my name on your lips."

It was something akin to diving in midair on her broom, she thought. That same pulling in her stomach as though something spectacular was about to happen. As though she were about to see stars. As though, at any moment, she was going to plummet into the ground.

" _God - yes!"_ Back arching, eyes rolling back. George's fingers found her own, intertwining with them. Pressing her wrists down. Anchoring her so that the only way out was through. " _Right there!"_

The bursting came in the same fashion as the rest of his movements. Slowly, racking, in waves. Building up in her stomach, and rolling over her as she felt George tense inside of her.

And Harriet felt herself grow hoarse from crying out George's name against his own lips.

They lay there, their panting being the only thing in the silence, the rapid beating of their hearts pressed tightly together being the only thing Harriet could wrap her mind around.

And then as soon as she had enough air in her lungs, laughter bubbled up, spilling out of her until she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" asked George, amused. He rolled off of her, pulling her towards him so that she was giggling into his chest. "What's so funny?"

"I think I prefer being made love to as  _Mrs. Weasley,"_ she said before kissing him fully on the lips and rolling over top of him. "Let's do it again."


End file.
